A Place in This World
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: [Challenge #SelainItu] Nauru. Negara republik terkecil di dunia yang hampir mengalami kepunahan karena mengeksplorasi fosfat yang merupakan satu-satunya sandaran hidup negara tersebut secara besar-besaran tanpa memikirkan masa depan. Beberapa dokter dari Jepang dikerahkan untuk menyelamatkan rakyat Nauru yang tersisa./"Negara yang sangat buruk."/"Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu."/


Mungkin aku masih bergelut dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di leherku kalau saja rekan kerjaku tidak datang tiba-tiba dan mengatakan bahwa ayahku─yang merupakan pemilik rumah sakit─memanggilku ke ruangannya. Diriku yang sedang menangani seorang pasien yang divonis mengidap penyakit demam berdarah terpaksa meninggalkan pasien itu dan memasrahkannya pada dokter lain.

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua, tempat di mana ruang kebesaran ayahku berada. Kuketuk pintunya sekali dan aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan itu. Aku berdiri tepat di depan mejanya. Laki-laki yang berumur hampir kepala lima itu mengangguk menanggapi kehadiranku seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ayah memanggilku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Sakura, pergilah ke Nauru," ucapnya singkat.

Praktis mataku melotot mendengar perintahnya. Apakah ini lelucon? Untuk apa aku pergi ke negara kecil itu? Tumbuh sebagai gadis berumur 22 tahun dan menolong banyak nyawa di Haruno Hospital sudah membuatku senang.

"Apa? Untuk apa aku ke sana?" tanyaku heran.

"Hanya tinggal 2 kilometer persegi saja wilayah Nauru yang terbebas dari virus, negara itu bisa punah," jawab ayah. Jari-jarinya lihai menari di atas keyboard laptop miliknya yang entah sedang menampilkan apa.

Aku mendengus. Yang benar saja, memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Seharusnya ayah yang turun tangan. Beliau 'kan pemilik rumah sakit. Mungkin mengusulkan agar Jepang bisa memberikan bantuannya pada negara republik terkecil itu adalah solusi yang baik.

"Jepang akan memberikan bantuan untuk Nauru. Beberapa dokter dari Jepang termasuk kau akan berangkat besok pagi. Bantulah mereka sekuat tenagamu," ucap ayah tegas namun penuh penekanan. Aku menundukkan wajah dalam diam.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Cukup lama aku terdiam di hadapan sang ayah sampai akhirnya aku keluar dari ruangan besar itu tanpa sepatah kata apa pun. Begitu gundah dengan bagaimana kini aku harus bersikap. Hidupku pasti akan berubah untuk beberapa hari, minggu, atau bahkan bulan kedepan, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction dedicated for Challenge #SelainItu  


February 14th, 2015

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A PLACE IN THIS WORLD**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nauru

Negara republik terkecil di dunia. Negara kecil seluas _telapak tangan_ di daerah Pasifik Selatan Mikronesia, 500 kilometer dari Pulau Papua. Ironis memang mengingat negara berarea 21 kilometer persegi ini pernah tercatat sebagai salah satu negara terkaya di dunia selama 30 tahun. Bahkan pendapatan perkapitanya mencapai 17.000 dolar pada tahun 1981. Dengan pendapatan setinggi itu dan jumlah penduduk yang hanya tiga belas ribu jiwa, Nauru menjelma menjadi negara yang sangat kaya.

Gedung pencakar langit, mobil-mobil, dan pesawat-pesawat komersial mewah ada di mana-mana. Tak ada orang miskin, semuanya kaya. Negara bahkan mensubsidi kehidupan seluruh rakyatnya. Lebih mudahnya, saking kayanya Nauru, tanpa bekerja pun para penduduk bisa hidup mewah.

Ah, tapi tetap saja. Roda itu berputar, 'kan?

Sekaya-kayanya suatu negara, pasti akan miskin juga jika tidak bisa mengelola potensi negara tersebut dengan baik.

Nauru sempat disebut sebagai negara fosfat. Hal ini dikarenakan dulunya Nauru merupakan tempat koloni besar bagi burung Guano. Lebih dari tujuh puluh persen tanah Nauru terdiri atas endapan kotoran burung yang menumpuk selama raturan bahkan ribuan tahun lalu. Kotoran burung ini menjadi fosfat yang berfungsi sebagai pupuk tanaman.

Hanya saja, Nauru mengeksplorasi fosfat yang merupakan satu-satunya sandaran hidup negara tersebut secara besar-besaran tanpa memikirkan masa depan.

Cadangan fosfat mulai menipis pada tahun 2006. Akhirnya Nauru bangkrut. Nauru terpaksa menjual gedung-gedung pencakar langit untuk menutupi hutang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Nauru jatuh dalam kubangan kemiskinan seketika.

Masalah lain yang datang yakni kerusakan lingkungan. Akibat pertambangan yang membabi buta, sembilan puluh wilayah Nauru kini tak layak huni dan memerlukan rehabilitasi besar-besaran. Selain merusak wilayah Nauru, pertambangan juga menghancurkan kehidupan di _Exclusive Economic Zone_. Vegetasi hijau dan habitat mamalia musnah. Jenis-jenis hewan di Nauru sangat sedikit, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Akibat kerusakan lingkungan, lahan yang ada tak bisa ditanami dan cadangan air menghilang. Wilayah yang dulunya makmur dan subur kini menjadi panas dan gersang. Tak ada lagi lahan hijau, hanya debu yang menutup pandangan.

Tak cukup sampai di situ, Nauru harus mengimpor pupuk, humus, dan nutrien penting lainnya untuk membangun kembali ekosistemnya yang telah rusak karena zat-zat beracun akibat aktivitas pertambangan. Namun, besarnya biaya yang harus dikeluarkan membuat Nauru tidak bisa banyak berkutik untuk memperbaiki ekosistem negaranya. Nauru enggan melakukan reklamasi kembali wilayah pertanian, sumber air bersih, peternakan, dan plantasi pohon.

Entah hal buruk apa lagi yang mungkin terjadi selain mewabahnya peyakit yang kini terjadi.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Debu.

Panas.

Gersang.

Hanya itulah yang tersusun di benakku ketika helikopter yang membawa kami─aku dan Ino serta dua perawat─sudah mendarat di salah satu daratan Nauru.

"Negara yang sangat buruk," komentarku seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu," ucap Ino seraya memakai maskernya.

Ah, tak bisa terbayang bukan berada di negara kecil ini untuk beberapa hari, minggu, atau bulan ke depan? Bukan untuk liburan menggembirakan, melainkan untuk mengobati penduduk Nauru yang terserang penyakit. Ini bukan tugas main-main.

Setelah semua obat dan alat-alat medis diturunkan dari helikopter, kami dipandu untuk sampai di tempat pengungsian. Perjalanan dengan mobil sedan hanya memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam hingga kami menginjakkan kaki di lokasi. Di sana penduduk berkumpul dalam satu titik. Kondisi mereka terlihat memprihatinkan.

Aku mulai memeriksa seorang anak kecil yang terlihat sangat pucat menggunakan stetoskop. Saat itu juga, kulihat tenaga medis dari rumah sakit Jepang lain datang. Mereka terdiri dari dua dokter dan dua perawat, sama seperti kami.

Kini kami tengah berada dalam satu ruangan, melakukan rapat tentang program kerja yang akan kami laksanakan. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Ino, sedangkan di seberang kami ada dua orang tenaga medis dari Tokyo Hospital, keduanya laki-laki.

Salah satunya berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam bernama Shimura Sai dan satunya lagi berwajah datar dengan rambut biru dongker bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Kami sudah berkenalan dengan mereka. Meski keduanya irit bicara, tapi sepertinya kemampuan mereka sangat baik. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hei!"

Suara cempreng dan tepukan di kedua bahuku membuatku mau tak mau menoleh dan mendapati rekan kerjaku, Yamanaka Ino yang memasang wajah-aku-hanya-bercanda.

"Kau mengagetkanku, _Pig_." Aku menjawab seraya menutup dokumen yang baru kubaca.

"Kenapa kau melamun, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sampingku.

Ya, inilah ruangan kami selama bertugas di Nauru. Meja kerjaku bersebelahan dengan Ino, dan di seberang meja kami ada dua meja milik Uchiha dan Shimura.

Praktis aku memutar kursiku menjadi menghadap Ino yang tengah menghidupkan laptopnya.

"Kau lihat Uchiha Sasuke? Caranya menangani pasien tidak bisa dibilang baik," ucapku pada Ino.

"Aku tidak melihat apa pun. Aku lebih tertarik pada temannya, Shimura Sai," jawab Ino seraya mulai mengetik.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak sedang membahas tentang ketertarikan. Aku tidak suka caranya memperlakukan pasien seakan-akan mereka mempunyai penyakit menular. Bagaimanapun juga mereka memiliki perasaan," ucapku menjelaskan.

Kulihat jari Ino yang tadinya bergerak lihai di atas _keyboard_ itu berhenti seketika. Ia menoleh padaku dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Kau serius?" Ino bertanya dengan mimik muka serius.

Aku menghela napas pendek. "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak," jawab gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu seraya kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkan Uchiha itu."

Dan setelah itu kudapati Ino menatapku penuh harap agar yang kukatakan barusan adalah sekedar candaan ringan. Tapi tidak, aku serius kali ini.  
**  
****#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#****  
**  
BRAK!

"Uchiha-san, ada pasien yang menggigil. Kau harus membantunya," ucapku setelah sebelumnya sempat membuka pintu ini dengan kasar.

Laki-laki beriris kelam yang kumintai tolong tak berkata apa pun. Dia berdiri dan lekas berjalan menuju pengungsian. Aku mengekor di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sudah sampai di lokasi. Seorang anak kecil berumur delapan tahun tampak menggigil di ranjang. Kulihat Uchiha itu segera memeriksanya lalu menyuruh perawat Shizune menyuntikkan obat.

Aku meminta Uchiha Sasuke bukan tanpa alasan. Kulihat dia lebih baik dariku dalam beberapa hal. Dan aku juga tahu betul bahwa dia sudah berkutat di dunia kesehatan lebih lama dariku beberapa tahun. Dia juga ketua kami dalam tugas kali ini. Jadi kurasa tak salah jika aku memintanya untuk memeriksa anak malang ini.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Uchiha," ucap seorang wanita yang kuketahui adalah ibu dari bocah malang itu. Ia hendak menyalami Sasuke setelah melihat keadaan anaknya membaik, namun tidak setelah Sasuke menolaknya.

"Hn." Begitulah ucapnya sembari pergi dari tempat ini.

Aku melihat pergerakannya keluar dari tempat pengungsian. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengekor di belakangnya dengan hati-hati. Dia mencuci tangannya di salah satu wastafel setelah sebelumnya sempat melepas sarung tangan medisnya.

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur. Tapi bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik pada pasien di sini?" tanyaku sambil menatap Sasuke yang tengah mencuci tangan.

Laki-laki tersebut membasuh tangannya sampai bersih dan mengeringkannya menggunakan handuk yang tersedia. "Kau bicara padaku?"

"Ya. Tidak ada orang selain dirimu di sini, 'kan?"

"Hn. Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya sinis seraya berjalan pergi.

Aku megepalkan kedua tanganku di samping tubuhku. Tak menyangka berbicara dengan seorang Uchiha seperti berbicara dengan batu. "Tolong, perlakukan mereka dengan baik! Mereka memang sakit, tapi jangan pernah bersikap seakan-akan mereka mempunyai penyakit menular."

Kulihat langkahnya terhenti. Beberapa detik dia terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun. Namun detik berikutnya, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku berlari mengejarnya. Berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan menampar wajahnya dengan kuat.

PLAK!

"Maaf, tapi kau harus sadar bahwa kau salah! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!" bentakku setelah menampar wajahnya.

Setitik darah tampak keluar dari bibirnya. Dia memegangi pipi kirinya dan menatapku garang.

"Cih, dasar gadis gila," sahutnya dengan nada datar.

Laki-laki dengan helaian _dark blue_ itu meninggalkanku yang kini berdiri mematung sambil menatap telapak kananku yang baru saja kugunakan untuk menamparnya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Kubilang sepertinya semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Iya, 'kan? Jika kulihat dari sudut pandangku, semuanya semakin membaik. Tepat setelah aku menampar Sasuke, dia mengalami perubahan. Aku sempat mengira dia akan marah besar padaku, tapi ternyata tidak. Pertama kulihat dia berusaha untuk baik kepada pasien, kedua kulihat dia mengajak berbicara pasien, dan hari ini kulihat dia akrab dengan keluarga pasien. Aku sangat lega.

"Sasuke-kun, pasien yang kau tangani? Dia sakit apa?" tanyaku seraya menyamakan langkahnya yang hendak menuju ke ruangan dokter.

"Malaria. Semoga dia sembuh setelah aku memberikannya obat dan suntikan," jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini. Kau peduli pada pasien, kau ramah pada pasien, kau baik pada pasien," oceh Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau berisik dan tak pernah berubah."

"APA? Apa kau bilang?"

Tanpa disadari, kita berdua kini telah menjadi sahabat yang cukup dekat. Sasuke memang terlihat dingin dan tegas. Tapi di luar itu semua, dia adalah sosok yang menyimpan beribu kasih sayang. Kau akan mempercayainya jika kau sudah mengenalnya.

"Haruno-san, pasienmu muntah darah," ucap seorang perawat yang sudah kukenal secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke langsung menoleh kepadaku seolah mengisyaratkan padaku untuk segera menemui pasienku. Terakhir kuingat keadaan Kesi sudah membaik. Tapi kenapa kondisinya menjadi menurun lagi.

Aku memacu langkahku secepat mungkin untuk sampai di lokasi. Sesampainya di sana, kulihat ayahnya menangis di samping anak malang itu. Dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, bocah berumur sekitar enam tahun itu masih bisa tersenyum melihat kedatanganku. Gigi kelincinya membuatnya tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Permisi, pak," ucapku pada ayah Kesi.

"Tolong, Dokter Haruno. Selamatkan anakku." Dapat kulihat mimik muka memohonnya. Beliau memberiku ruang yang cukup untukku memeriksa keadaan putri semata wayangnya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Aku mulai memeriksa keadaan Kesi. Mulai dari tensi darah sampai detak jantungnya. Ini tidak baik. Keadaannya kian hari kian memburuk.

"Shizune, apa hasil laboratorium sudah keluar?" tanyaku pada perawat yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Sudah, Haruno-san," jawabnya kemudian.

Aku menoleh pada Shizune. "Coba kulihat."

Terakhir kali kuperiksa. Gejala yang muncul adalah demam, sakit tenggorokan, dan timbul bercak putih di tenggorokan. Tapi dengan muntah darah barusan, penyakit ini menjadi semakin rumit. Kalau aku tidak salah mendiagnosis, dia mungkin mengidap penyakit …

"Pak, bisa bicara sebentar?"

… Difteri.

"Setelah melalui uji laboratorium dengan sampel darah tempo hari, Kesi divonis mengidap penyakit Difteri," ucapku pada sang ayah. "Penyakit ini menular dan cukup berbahaya. Kesi akan dipindah ke Ruang ICU. Saya mohon anda berdoa untuk kesembuhan Kesi."

Ayah Kesi mengusap air mata yang mengalir. Aku iba melihatnya.

"Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan anak anda," ucapku menenangkan.

"Haruno-san, keadaan Kesi menurun setelah dipindah ke ICU!" adu Shizune tiba-tiba. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, aku langsung berlari menuju Ruang ICU.

Kesi terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat serta kesulitan bernapas. Aku sudah memberinya _eritromisin _dan _penisilin,_ mungkin ini ada reaksi tubuhnya karena obat itu. Namun, semakin lama detak jantung Kesi semakin lemah dan aku semakin khawatir.

"Haruno-san, bagaimana ini?" tanya Shizune ikut khawatir.

"Buat lubang pada pipa saluran pernapasan agar Kesi dapat bernapas," perintahku pada Shizune. Perawat berambut pendek itu mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintahku.

Tapi ketika pemasangan pipa saluran pernapasan dilakukan, kesadaran Kesi menurun drastis. Alat rekam jantung mencatat detak jantung Kesi yang semakin lama semakin melemah.

"Haruno-san, keadaan Kesi semakin memburuk," ujar Shizune.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Ini sangat buruk. Siapkan alat kejut jantung."

"Baik," jawab Shizune.

Setelah alat kejut jantung disiapkan, aku memposisikan alat itu di samping Kesi. Menggesekkan kedua alat itu lalu menempelkannya pada dada Kesi. Namun tidak ada reaksi, detak jantungnya tidak kembali.

"Naikkan volt-nya," perintahku pada Shizune.

"Jika dinaikkan, ini akan sangat beresiko," jawab Shizune tak setuju.

"Cepat naikkan, Shizune!" Aku berkata dengan nada setengah berteriak. Membuat Shizune tak mempunyai pilihan selain mengabulkannya.

Sekali lagi kuposisikan alat kejut jantung di samping Kesi. Kutempelkan alat itu pada dada Kesi. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada reaksi yang berarti. Kutatap alat rekam jantung dengan seksama dan sama sekali tak ada perubahan. Detak jantung anak malang itu tidak kembali.

TUTTTT~

"Kesi tidak tertolong," gumamku sedih. Air mataku tanpa sadar menetes.

Sang ayah masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Beliau terlihat sangat terpukul dengan kepergian anaknya. Ini semua salahku. Ya, salahku.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Merasa bersalah.

Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Aku pergi jauh-jauh ke Nauru untuk menolong banyak jiwa di sini, tapi kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Bahkan, aku membuat Nauru kehilangan satu jiwa. Aku bodoh, sangat bodoh. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menangani Kesi, seharusnya sejak awal aku menolak permintaan ayah, seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menjadi dokter. Payah.

Kalau sudah begini, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku sudah mengecewakan banyak orang. Aku tak pantas lagi menjadi dokter.

Setetes cairan bening kembali meluncur dari irisku, menuruni pipiku. Aku sudah lelah untuk menangis. Sudah tiga hari aku mengurung diri di kamar dan berhenti bekerja. Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Nauru sekarang ini. Yang jelas, setiap jamnya aku selalu mendengar pintu kamar ini diketuk. Disertai kalimat-kalimat bujukan agar aku segera keluar dari kamar. Aku tahu betul, itu Sasuke.

Tapi aku hanya terdiam. Duduk memeluk lututku di pojok kamar sendirian. Menangis sesenggukan mengingat betapa bodohnya diriku ini. Aku gagal.

Tok tok tok…

"Sakura, buka pintunya. Kau harus makan," ucap suara di luar sana.

"…"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Sakura, kumohon keluarlah. Mengunci diri di kamar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Sasuke kembali berucap dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Aku masih tidak menjawab.

"Sakura, aku akan mendobrak pintunya."

Terserah, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan.

Cukup lama kudengar usaha laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu untuk mendobrak pintu kamarku. Namun sepertinya belum berhasil. Hingga akhirnya…

BRAK!

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke yang muncul dari balik pintu. Mengenakan setelan jas putih dokter serta stetoskop yang menggatung di lehernya.

Ia berlari ke arahku. Menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku bersalah," gumamku lirih.

"Tidak, itu adalah takdir," ucap Sasuke membenarkan.

"Aku membunuh," gumamku lagi.

"Kau tidak membunuh!" bentak Sasuke tepat di wajahku.

"Aku membuat Kesi kehilangan nyawanya! Aku membunuhnya, bodoh! Tidakkah kau tahu apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku membunuhnya!"

PLAK!

"Maaf, tapi kau harus sadar bahwa kau salah! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!" ucapnya meniru sama persis apa yang aku katakan untuk menyadarkannya dulu.

Aku terdiam sambil memegang pipiku yang terasa panas berkat tamparan laki-laki di hadapanku.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Tanpa aba-aba, aku memeluk Sasuke. Air mataku menetes di pelukannya. Sasuke benar, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus bangkit.

"Sakura, ayo kita bersama-sama menyelamatkan rakyat Nauru," ucap Sasuke di tengah pelukan kami. Kurasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa menyalur ke tubuhku. Aku tersenyum diiringi cairan bening yang kembali menetes dari iris hijaku.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Kita akan menyelamatkan Nauru dari kepunahan," jawabku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku mempelajari sesuatu. Hidup ini berputar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tuhan memang tidak memberi apa yang kita inginkan, tapi percayalah bahwa Tuhan memberi apa yang kita butuhkan. Dan kini, aku mempunyai misi yang penting. Misi menyelamatkan Nauru dari kepunahan. Aku yakin Tuhan akan memberi apa yang aku butuhkan untuk misi penting ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**If you look at what you have in life, you'll always have more. **_

_**If you look at what you don't have in life, you'll never have enough**__**.**_

_(__Oprah Winfrey__)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Fict ini didedikasikan untuk challenge 'Selain Itu'. Kalau tidak salah deadline-nya 15 Februari, jadi ini masih masuk dong. Karena syaratnya adalah mengangkat negara yang jarang ditemui di novel/komik/drama, saya memutuskan untuk memakai negara Nauru. Semoga memenuhi persyaratan :) Karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Tolong bantu aku, ya :)**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
